Wireless telecommunications systems transmit signals between users using radio frequency (RF) signals. A typical wireless communication system includes a plurality of base stations connected to the public switched telephone network (PSTN) or other communication network. Each base station includes a number of radio transceivers that are typically associated with a transmission tower. Each base station is located so as to cover a geographic region known colloquially as a “cell.” Each base station communicates with subscriber units, e.g. cellular telephones, pagers, personal digital assistant, wireless modems, and other wireless terminals, located in its geographic region or cell. A base station includes a number of modules that work together to process voice and data signals. These modules typically include, by way of example, mixers, amplifiers, filters, transmission lines, antennas and other appropriate circuits. Many changes are taking place in the way wireless communication networks are being deployed. Some changes are being driven by the need to increase capacity in an environment with rapidly changing services and standards
Upgrades to next generation wireless services require network operators to overlay new network architecture over their existing networks.
Furthermore, current radio equipment does not support multiple air interface standards and this limits others from roaming in your network.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improvements in wireless networks to handle increased traffic.